You & Me
by notshorty329
Summary: Inuyasha wonders why he's acting so wierd. Then he finds out. InuKag. Songfic.


'kay. im postin my 1st oneshot inukag fic & my 1st songfic so i hope u like it! o yea, just n case ur wonderin bout the song... its 'you & me' by lighthouse

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, any of the characters, or the song.

_What day is it_

_& in what month_

_The clock never seemed so alive_

'Why am I here again?' he thought. He stood in the middle of the crowd, roses in his arms.

_I can't keep up & I can't back down_

"That's it," he said, annoyed. "I'm outta here." Then he thought of her. How lonely. Dissappointed. The first time he'd thought of someone before himself in a _long_ time. "Well… 5 more minutes wouldn't hurt, I guess."

_I've been losing so much time_

'Oh no,' she thought, running down the street. 'I'm at least 30 minutes late! He's not even gonna be there now!'

_Cause it's you & me & all of the people_

_Nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_& it's you & me & all of the people_

_& I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

She walked in through the ticket gate.

'Crap. There she is.' He thought. Then, he noticed something unusual. His… heart. 'Why's it… beating so fast?' His stomach felt weird too. & his brain was in a daze.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

He looked down at her. "Uhh…"

"Oh! Are those for me?" she asked, noticing the roses in his arms.

"Uhh…."

"Hey, come on! What're we waiting for?"

She smiled. Nothing could bring her down today. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand & began to run. & for some reason, he didn't hesitate. He just held on.

_I'm tripping on my words; you've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Kagome pointed at the large, wheel like ride.

"That's a Ferris wheel, Inuyasha." Then she looked down, disappointed, knowing how impatient the hanyou could be. "But… the line's too long. Maybe another-"

"You wanna go on it?" he asked.

"Uh… well…"

_Cause it's you & me & all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

"Alright! Move aside! I got a sword & I aint scared to use it!"

Kagome watched as he began to shove people out of line.

"Uhh.. Inuyasha, it's no big deal," she tried to reason. "I don't have to ride it _that_ badly. We can just wai-"

"Just be quiet & let me do this, okay?"

"Inuyasha, you could get kicked out of the fair for doing this!" she scolded.

"As long as you're happy!" he yelled, as he managed his way to the front of the line.

'Why is he… doing that for me?'

'Why am I doing that for her? & what did I just say?'

_& it's you & me & all of the people_

_& I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

The wheel spun to the top.

"Inuyasha…"

His heart started beating fast once again. Now it did that every time she said even _one_ word to him. "Huh?"

"I want to… thank you… for what you did down there."

'It's 'cause I was too impatient to wait in line, you wench!' That's what he'd usually snap, but no… not today. He wanted to, but for some reason, his tongue wouldn't let him.

"It's fine. You wanted to ride it so…"

She smiled, then looked up at the sky.

"Look at the stars, Inuyasha."

"I am."

God only knew he was looking at her eyes.

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

It was getting late. At least eleven o clock.

"Well, did you have fun?"

Inuyasha looked at her. 'It was _so_ slow.'

"Yeah. I did."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I love the Ferris wheel. You see so many beautiful things on it."

"Yeah… you can."

'Wait a minute! What did I just say?'

& then, rain began to fall. Slowly at first, & then, more heavily.

_Cause it's you & me & all of the people_

_Nothing to do, nothing to lose_

He began to take off his fire-rat coat, & was going to hand it to Kagome, but she suddenly ran out & began to twirl around & play in the rain.

"What the-" He began to ask.

"Inuyasha, will you dance with me?" she asked.

She was no longer afraid.

_& it's you & me & all of the people_

_& I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

& neither was he.

_You & me & all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_& it's you & me & all of the people_

_& I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He smiled & kissed her.

_What day is it_

_& in what month_

_The clock never seemed so alive_

r&r pleaz


End file.
